i'll always remember
by mistrissdraconis
Summary: not much to tell, this is a songfic with the song cry by mandy moore,if you like it i already have a sequel lined up


Ill always remember  
By ~~")~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimers  
I do not own the x-geeks, kitty or pie~pie  
They are owned by marvel  
The song cry is owned by Mandy Moore  
The words in ~ ~ are the lyrics to the song   
It's a great song  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katherine "kitty" pride walked out the gates of the Xavier institute for the gifted and started walking towards Bayville Park. When things got too loud she liked to go there and just sit on the grass staring at the sky.   
  
~I'll always remember~  
~It was late afternoon~  
  
As she reached her usual area she noticed it was already occupied by the silver haired arrogant narcissistic jerk, Pietro.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked.   
"Can't a guy watch the sunset?" he replied,   
"Not if the sunset two hours ago" she retorted.  
They stared at each other for a minute or two each unable to make conversation amidst the tension and shock of finding each other.  
  
~It lasted forever~  
~And ended so soon~  
  
Finally Pietro broke the silence, "you sitting down or what?"  
Kitty jumped at the sudden invitation, "um... yeah, right, ok" and she sat down next to him.  
  
~You were all by yourself~  
~Staring up at a dark gray sky~  
  
"You want to know the truth?" pietro offered,  
"About what?" kitty replied  
"About my being here," he said  
"Sure why not"  
"I came here to see you, I know you come here at least once a week, I've been here for the past three days"  
  
~I was changed~  
  
Kitty looked at him in shock  
  
~In places no one will find~  
~All your feelings so deep inside~  
~It was there I realized~  
~That forever was in your eyes ~  
~The moment I saw you cry~  
  
"What?"  
"You heard me"  
"How, why?" she questioned  
"Because, I've loved you ever since day one"  
At that answer kitty just looked shocked  
  
~It was late in September~  
~And I've seen you before~  
~You were always the cold one~  
~But I was never that sure~  
~You were all by yourself~  
~Starring up at the dark gray sky~  
~I was changed~  
  
"But what about all those times you teased me and called me x-geek?"  
"What about 'em?"  
"Don't tell me it was your way of showing me how you felt"  
"It wasn't, it was denial"  
  
  
~I wanted to hold you~  
~I wanted to make it go away~  
~I wanted to love you~  
~I wanted to make your everything~   
~All right~  
  
Underneath the full moon kitty's complexion was even whiter and more pure looking than before making Peitro have naughty thoughts, which I immediately shooed away.  
"I love you" he said again looking into her eyes and kissed her softly on her forehead, moving down to her eyes, nose and finally her lips  
"She tastes like strawberries" he thought  
Kitty kissed back thinking "he smells so good"  
  
~I'll always remember~  
~It was late afternoon~  
~In places no will find~  
~All your feelings so deep inside~   
~Was then that I realized~  
~That forever was in your eyes~   
~The moment I saw you cry~  
  
After a few more seconds kitty pulled away and pietro noticed there was a tear in her beautiful blue eyes  
"What's wrong kitty kitty?" he asked  
"It's just...I just..."  
"What is it?"  
"I've loved you for so long and now I just don't want to let go"  
"Its ok kitty kitty" pietro cooed, "it'll be ok, as long as we have each other now"  
"You know what?" he asked  
"What?" she replied  
"You haven't said like throughout the entire conversation"  
"I know, I feel comfortable around you, not at all insecure, I only say like when I'm nervous"  
"You know what else?"  
"What else?"  
"I'll always remember this night"  
And with that, he got up and walked away.  
After walking a few feet he stopped calling over his shoulder   
"You coming or what"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you go  
That's it   
Flame me if you wish but you will only be laughed at  
And have a curse placed on your tush (")~~  
Anyway I set it up incase by some miracle you guys like it  
I can do a sequel and have kitty and pietro go to the brotherhoods house and well you'll just have to see  
I'm also thinking of a prequel  
They'll all be songfics though because for some reason, I can only do songfics right now  
I have really bad non-songfic writers block  
This is what happens when you eat a huge tub of peanut butter and read the weirdest x-men evo fanfic, which I will not name, but I thoroughly enjoyed it.  
Go see a walk to remember  
Read the book  
Eat peanut butter  
Alone or with  
Twix  
Teddy grahams   
Blow pops  
And just about anything  
Yay peanut butter  
Go peanut butter  
Peanut butter number one!!!  
Ok  
Anyway   
Please be a responsible reader and review  
Encouragement will bring on more  
Flames will bring on more  
Eh heh heh   
Either way  
Ya'll lose  
Lose  
Lose  
@_@  
*Looks around to find people backing up unto the walls*  
And if you read my Harry Potter fanfics and liked it  
I'm sorry  
I'm working on a sequel now  
*Crickets chirp through the silence*  
Ok ok I'm leaving now  
*Crowd cheers*  
*mutters under breath*  
*jerks* 


End file.
